All I Need Is You
by chibijem
Summary: What happens after the first Dome concert...


All I Need Is You

By

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

* * *

Yukimura Aine gazed down on the collapsed form of Ookuchi Sayuka as the doctor injected a combination of medicines and vitamins into her love. **/\** ucifer had just finished performing the first of three concerts in the Dome; Sakuya just out of the hospital. She took the towel the nurse handed her and began wiping away the moisture beading her love's torso and face.

"Sensei?" Sasaki asked the singer's physician after several minutes had passed. "Should Sakuya….?"

"He needs to be in the hospital…." The doctor began.

"I am not going back there," Was the grumbling argument from **/\** ucifer's vocalist as he opened his sapphire eyes.

"Ano, Saku…" The group's lyricist started.

"Iie, just get me home."

"Sakuya." Todo Yuki stepped forward. "You should listen to Sensei."

"I will rest better at home." Dark blue eyes were stormy in disagreement.

"You live alone." Santa countered. Everyone in the room knew of the musician's propensity for ignoring orders.

Kai intervened before the exchange became heated, "Sakuya, if you are so determined to return to your apartment, at least have someone stay with you. Just in case." She finished.

"Would you agree to that, Sensei?" the band's manager queried.

"I suppose," he looked down at his patient. "You must rest until the next performance." He insisted.

"I will make sure he does." Aine stood, resting her slim hand on the love of her life's strong shoulder as he sat up, braced on his elbows. She turned her brandy eyes on him.

At his love's look, Sakuya capitulated. "Hai." He agreed.

"Aine-chan? Are you sure you…." Atsuro asked.

The writer nodded, "You have all had a long day and I am sure you are all exhausted. I have stayed with Sakuya before and have no plans for the next several days other than…."

"To be with us." Towa finished with a smile.

"Hai," was the soft spoken confirmation accompanied by a blush.

Sakuya, tired of being left out and spoken about like he was not present, reached up and took Aine's hand, "Are you sure?" His voice husky after the night's singing.

"Try and stop me." She leaned down and kissed him.

The assemblage smiled at the couple. In a matter of minutes, Yuki, Santa, Atsuro and Towa were changed into street clothes and were awaiting the cars Sasaki had ordered to take them to their respective residences. Yuki walked over to the couple, sitting side by side on the bed. "Call any of us should you need anything or….."

"She will." Sakuya replied; he was carefully, with Aine's help, pulling on a shirt. "Yuki?" Sakuya called when the guitarist turned away. "Arigato." He held out his hand when the purple haired man turned back.

The two clasped each other's wrists. "You promised the sky, remember?" **/\** ucifer's leader reminded their vocalist.

Sakuya just smiled and nodded. The others said their 'good nights' and left the room, trailed by Sasaki, Kai and their security to make their way to the cars. The singer turned to his lyricist. "How are you doing?" His eyes scanned the bruises and scrapes covering the otherwise lovely face.

"I am better than you." She turned to face him more fully and winced.

"I am not so sure about that." Sakuya retorted. He held a hand against Aine's side. "You are favoring it." He remarked.

"They kicked me a couple of times." She admitted and pushed against her love's broad chest, seeing the look of rage on his striking face. "The doctor took a look at them. He said I would be sore for a few days. It is nothing, _**nothing**_ ," She repeated. "Compared to what you have been through."

"Hai, but I did that willingly. You were attacked. There is a huge difference, Aine." He told her, running a long finger down her cheek in a loving caress.

"It is in the past, now." She said drowning in the ocean of his eyes. "Especially after your little speech."

"The audience reacted well, even if it was an impromptu one." Sasaki informed them as he reentered the room. "There is a car waiting to take you home." The trio made the long trek through the underground of the venue and as the approached the warming vehicle, the manager took ahold of Aine's arm. "If you or he needs anything….."

"Hai," Aine smiled her thanks.

The tall manager bent down so he could peer into the backseat to gaze at the resting vocalist. "Do what she tells you this time, ne? Save me from worrying."

The raven head turned on the head rest, "Hai. Yasusoku."

An hour later, Aine closed and locked Sakuya's door and watched as he carefully settled on a chair. "Do you want anything?" She asked, gently removing his outercoat.

"I need to shower. I reek of the stage." He replied with a sigh.

Without another word, Aine went into the bath and started the water to warm, set out towels and assembled some fresh clothes for her love. She went back to him to see him resting his chin on his hand, seemingly catnapping. "Sakuya?"

"Hmmmmmm?" One brilliant blue eye opened.

"The shower should be warm and I…." She was stopped when her partner leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips. Seeing the emotion in his eyes, Aine lifted a finger to trace his lips. "Aishteru." She told him softly.

Sakuya stood, a smile gracing his face. "You are so good to me, for me…." He pulled her into his arms and felt her return the embrace, albeit carefully. "Aishteru, Aine-koi." He kissed her again and left her to take his shower.

Over twenty minutes later, Aine was pacing before the bathroom door, debating whether or not to go inside to check on Sakuya when the door opened and the object of her affection stood before her, towel around his neck, sleep pants tied loosely around his trim waist.

"I was…."

"Worried, Hai, I know." Sakuya finished. "I was woozy for a bit…."

"Why didn't you call for me?!"

"It passed quickly. Besides you are dealing with your own wounds." He nodded at the now visible bruises on her bare arms now that she had removed the jacket she had worn.

Aine just nodded, "Are you hungry?" She motioned to the kitchen bar where trays of food were set up. "Kai-san had it sent." She informed him as she watched him settle on his bed, running the towel over his still wet hair.

"Now that you mention it." Sakuya answered and laughed when he heard not only his own stomach growl but Aine's as well. "We should both eat."

After their snack, Aine helped Sakuya settle in bed, making sure he was comfortable. She then grabbed one of his clean shirts and went for her own shower. When she returned, she found her love dozing lightly; she turned the lights down, took a pillow and blanket from the closet and went to the singer's side. She was about to make herself a bed on the floor when his hand closed about her calf. "Nani?"

"Don't. Get in here with me." His voice slurred with sleep.

"Sakuya."

"Too tired for arguing or anything else." He held up the covers for her to climb in next to him. "Onegai."

Aine carefully rested her sore body against the heat and strength of Sakuya's, smiling when his arms came around her. She had never felt so safe nor so loved. She bent her head to caress one of his palms with her lips and her emotions threatened to overwhelm her when she felt his lips on the back of her sensitive neck.

The following morning, Aine was making breakfast, coffee ready when Sakuya gingerly stood from the bed. "Are you alright?" She asked, watching him cautiously stretch his lanky body.

"Mmmmmmm," Was the only reply she received until the singer took a sip of coffee from the mug that was held out to him. "Better now." He said, feeling the caffeine racing through his system.

"Will you be okay for tonight?"

"Sure."

"Sakuya," she admonished, knowing his habit of downplaying anything troubling him. "This is me you are talking to."

"I will be fine and ready." He honestly answered, sitting at the bar, sipping at his coffee.

After sharing the light meal, Aine dressed using the skirt she wore the previous night and Sakuya's shirt which she tied around her waist. "If you'll be alright, I am going to run home for a change of clothes…."

"Why don't you pack a bag?" Blue eyes twinkled. "Stay with me."

"Ano…"

"You know Sasaki will want me to either have someone stay with me here or he will have me admitted. Save me from that?" He playfully begged. "All I need is you." He finished.

Aine giggled at the love of her life's antics. "Alright. I have a couple of errands to run before tonight, so I will have a bag delivered to the Dome. Will you let Kai-san know?"

"Hai." He rose with her and they walked to his door. "Be careful." He ordered her as he opened it for her.

"I will." Aine rose on her toes and met Sakuya's lips. "You too. See you later?"

"I will be the one on the stage." He said with a grin.

With a final smile, she walked away. Happiness in her step.

FIN


End file.
